Ocaso y Resplandor
by Three Swords
Summary: La cancelación del compromiso entre Candy y Neal y su inesperada aparición como el tío Abuelo William enfrentan a Albert a una encrucijada que jamás planeó.
1. Presentación y Prólogo

**Presentación**

¡Hola Candy & Albert Fans!

Saludos de nuevo.

Una pequeña serie que surgió, como ya se me está haciendo costumbre, al realizar una revisión de las escenas preparadas (y posteriormente desechadas) para "El Capricho de William" (por lo cual si hay algunas coincidencias o escenas similares no deben asustarse, ya que no están alucinando =P). Al principio pensé que quedaría bien como oneshot, pero al hacer la edición, comprendí que todo lo que ya tenía preparado (un revoltijo de escenas que iban desde un párrafo hasta veinte páginas) daba para una serie corta.

_**Ocaso y resplandor**_ retoma algunos planteamientos que también están siendo empleados en "_El Capricho de William_", aunque su diferencia principal consiste en que es **alternativa** a cuanto sucede en el manga original después de la fiesta de compromiso entre Candy y Neal. A diferencia, también, de "_El Capricho de William_" es una historia que pretendo dejar lo más corta posible (sinceramente espero que no rebase el número de capítulos de "_Candice_" y que la extensión de los capítulos permita una lectura rápida). Como no es una historia netamente planificada, sobra decir que es menos probable que la actualice con regularidad, ya veremos.

¡Bienvenidos!

...Y por favor: jitomatazos a la casilla correspondiente =P ... ¡Se admiten de todas las clases y tamaños!

**_ ~ C ~ _**

**_Ocaso y Resplandor_**  
><em>A Candy Candy Fanfiction.<em>

**PRÓLOGO**

**- ~ C ~ -**

La mirada inquieta de Emily recorrió el amplio salón, a la espera de que apareciera la famosa, aunque pocas veces vista, hija adoptiva de Mr. William, el misterioso presidente de la sociedad Ardley.

Hacía ya tres años que no veía a Candis White: justo desde el día en que su padre y ella le descubrieran inconsciente, junto al cuerpo sin vida de Anthony Brown, uno de los herederos del laird en línea directa, allá en los siempre maravillosos prados de Lakewood, la residencia oficial del líder de los Ardley.

Por supuesto que la recordaba, dado que le había simpatizado desde aquel verano en que le viera por primera vez, al iniciar la cacería del zorro, cuando arribara sonriente, celosamente escoltada por los tres jóvenes herederos. Tres chicos que debieron convertirse en grandes hombres y de los cuales, lamentablemente, tan sólo restaba el hijo menor de Lord Cornwell, Archibald. Una lástima que el destino se empeñara en maldecir el linaje Ardley, solía comentar su padre con sobrada melancolía, al recordar el trágico episodio del accidente ecuestre y el final inesperado, aún más reciente, del joven Cornwell.

Ella había escuchado, furtivamente por supuesto, suficientes conversaciones entre madame Aloy y su padre como para racionalizar no sólo el innegable hecho de que la tía abuela jamas había perdonado a Candis por estar presente en la muerte de Anthony, sino también que la actual situación se debía, principalmente, al inexplicable empeño de la matriarca en controlar el destino de la hija adoptiva del presidente de una manera por demás inusual; misma que le hacía preguntarse sobre la verdadera razón que se ocultaba tras tal empresa.

No podía ser debido a la adopción, supuso Emily; dado que era añeja costumbre entre los laird, proteger a los huérfanos incorporándolos a su esfera cercana de acción. Bastaba recordar a Johnson, el hijo adoptivo del laird anterior, para saber que madame Aloy no se atrevería jamás a dejar traslucir, entre los miembros de la familia, ninguna desaprobación por su parte hacia la decisión de Mr. William respecto a la chiquilla. No, la matriarca parecía ansiosa, casi angustiada, obsesionada por un secreto y poderoso motivo, pero ¿Cuál era este motivo? No lo sabía, y ni siquiera podía comenzar a imaginarlo.

Candis White Ardley ingresó entonces al fastuoso salón, tan aprisa como lo permitía la corrección, alejándola de sus reflexiones; cada parte de su juvenil ser proclamando su encumbrada posición: su menuda figura envuelta en los más finos géneros y los rubios cabellos prolijamente levantados, enmarcando el exquisito rostro; no tan hermoso que tendiera a la perfección, pero tampoco lo suficientemente común para no atraer las miradas. La pequeña huérfana demostraba haberse convertido en todo cuanto prometía desde su adolescencia; sin embargo, su dulce voz estuvo lejos de contener alguna promesa agradable, al anunciar con extraordinaria firmeza:

─Damas y caballeros, quiero que todos sepan que yo, Candis White Ardley, no me comprometeré con Neil.

Emily contuvo un jadeo de sorpresa y angustia al escuchar las palabras que fertilizarían el terreno, de manera por demás efectiva, para que germinara el escándalo. Su atención, por norma bastante dispersa, estaba ahora centrada en madame Aloy. Ella, mejor que nadie, sabía lo peligroso que era contradecir a la matriarca de los Ardley incluso en detalles insignificantes, ya no se dijera en un asunto de tanta importancia como el que había llevado hasta Chicago a la mayor parte de la familia que residía en América.

─¿Qué estás diciendo? ─interrogó Aloy al instante, con voz estentórea y tremendamente intimidante. Emily rezó porque la joven hija de Mr. William no cometiera otro error y optara por iniciar una discusión en público con la matriarca; aunque jamás alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta de la joven, porque una voz masculina, por completo desconocida, resonó entonces en el salón:

─Lo que Candy dice es verdad: ella no se comprometerá con Neil.

¡Por todos los cielos! Emily buscó con ansiedad al responsable de tal afirmación y descubrió a un hombre, vestido con sobria elegancia, de pie en la entrada que daba al jardín posterior. Él era joven, tan joven como ella misma, y su rostro le parecía tremendamente familiar, sólo que no recordaba en dónde le había visto antes.

Tenía que ser un Ardley, pensó de pronto, no sólo por su apariencia sobradamente distinguida; sino porque ningún otro habría ingresado por esa puerta al salón: resultaba evidente que llegaba desde alguna parte de la mansión. Más aún: probablemente se trataba de un Ardley importante, puesto que, al igual que Candis, se atrevía a contradecir a Aloy también.

─¡William! ¡Deberías estar en la villa! ─fue la inesperada respuesta de madame Aloy. Emily observó con mayor atención al recién llegado, quien comenzaba a aproximarse; sus pasos firmes y su mirada concentrada en madame Aloy. Pese a su apacible semblante, intuía que se encontraba furioso ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

El nombre pronunciado por Aloy resonó en su mente ¿William? ¿William Ardley? Hasta dónde ella sabía el único William Ardley que existía era...

─¿Qué eres tú de todas formas? ¡Este no es tu lugar! ¡Lárgate! ─espetó Neil Leegan en ese momento, evidentemente furioso por la interrupción. Sus siguientes palabras, no obstante estar dirigidas a Aloy, demostraron a todo el que las escuchó, que el recién llegado poseía más que el derecho de estar ahí en ese momento; demostraron, más efectivamente que cualquier otra cosa, que, entre ese hombre y la hija de Mr. William, existía una relación importante─: Tía abuela, éste es el hombre que decía tener amnesia y vivía con Candy.

La expresión de Aloy fue todo lo afectada que la ocasión ameritaba, y apenas pudo formular una interrogación prácticamente inaudible, la misma que flotaba en las mentes de todos cuantos habían escuchado a Neal Leegan. La respuesta del hombre rubio, para consternación de muchos y alivio de Emily, no se hizo esperar:

─Es correcto: tuve amnesia y Candy cuidó de mí ─expresó con voz dulce y profunda. No obstante la aparente tranquilidad del hombre, Emily comprendió que en su tono también existía una advertencia, dirigida indudablemente a la matriarca, por increíble que pareciera ¿William Ardley?

Mientras el silencioso intercambio entre madame Aloy y el recién llegado continuaba, Emily se permitió reflexionar por un momento. Hasta donde recordaba, no existía ninguna persona que tuviera el derecho de exigir explicaciones a Aloy, excepto el misterioso patriarca de la familia: el tío abuelo William. El mismo, interesante personaje, acerca de quien su padre y Aloy conversaban frecuentemente.

Sir William representaba otro misterio mayor al de la joven bajo su tutela. Noticias más, noticias menos, lo único cierto era que las familias aún aguardaban el momento, cada vez más cercano, de conocer al hombre que regía sus destinos y controlaba cada penique dentro del imperio financiero consolidado por el laird anterior y el padre de éste.

Sir William, pensó Emily, observando al hombre vestido de negro bajo una nueva luz. Aún no se atrevía a creer en lo imposible; pero, por otra parte, la reacción de Aloy era por demás reveladora, confirmando no sólo sus sospechas, sino la razón de su peculiar obsesión por sellar el destino de Candis White: una niña de trece y un adulto de veintiuno no representaban el peligro que una joven de dieciséis y un hombre de veinticuatro; especialmente considerando lo dicho por el estúpido de Leegan ¡Por todos los cielos!

─¡Tía abuela! ¡Él no puede quedarse aquí! ¡Tienes que echarlo! ─estalló en ese momento Neil; a juicio de Emily, el prometido repudiado y, también, un perfecto tarado incapaz de actuar con la prudencia que la ocasión requería y de reconocer el peligro cuando lo veía. Ella pensó entonces, que el detestable hijo de Sarah no iba a tomarse con filosofía el descubrimiento. Miró al resto de los presentes y comprendió que tampoco sería fácil para la generación anterior admitir algo así; sobre todo porque las palabras de Neil no dejaban lugar a dudas...

─¡Cálmate Neil! ¡Él es...! ─comenzó a decir Aloy, pero fue bruscamente interrumpida por la voz cortante del laird:

─¡Déjame decirlo! ─demandó él, acallando a quien, hasta ese día, había sido la cabeza visible de los Ardley; su profunda voz, innegablemente masculina, resonando en cada rincón de la amplia estancia, consolidando en las mentes de todos los presentes la imposible afirmación de su identidad; sellando su destino en esa forma por demás sorprendente─. Damas y caballeros: soy Sir William Albert Ardley...


	2. Domingo por la mañana

El penthouse del edificio principal de las empresas Ardley resultaba sorprendentemente sobrio a toda persona que había tenido la oportunidad de visitarlo. Cualquiera esperaría que, dada la importancia de la familia en sí y la categoría de los clientes de la misma, el lujo imperaría en cada rincón. Sin embargo, el recinto sagrado donde William trabajaba era todo, menos ostentoso. Cierto que los materiales y decoración eran de la mejor calidad posible; pero el lujo de rigor estaba reservado únicamente para aquellas áreas donde se acostumbraba atender a los socios. William prefería un ambiente laboral totalmente sencillo donde ningún empleado pudiera sentirse fuera de lugar y donde se pudiera conservar todo en perfecto orden sin sacrificar la comodidad.

El domingo había sorprendido al edificio entero sin ocupantes, salvo por George y William, quienes acostumbraban pasar parte del día organizando la agenda para la semana; así que éste no se molestó en apresurarse mientras avanzaba con lentitud por entre escritorios y sillas arracimadas en torno a pequeñas mesas bajas. La limpieza había sido realizada con eficiencia el día anterior, por lo que no podía distinguirse ningún objeto fuera de lugar.

Recordando que William solía detestar la excesiva pulcritud, pero había terminado por acostumbrarse a ella, George permitió a una melancólica sonrisa asomarse a su rostro. Aquéllos habían sido días fáciles, comparados con éste.

Y eso que el sol apenas comenzaba a brillar en el cielo.

Definitivamente, éste iba a ser uno de los días más largos que George recordara haber vivido. Una densa nube plagada de complicaciones parecía haberse instalado sobre la familia Ardley; especialmente sobre Sir William, quien había recibido una visita totalmente inesperada de madame Aloy esa mañana.

Resultaba una suerte que fuera el día de descanso de todos y no hubiesen existido más testigos que él; puesto que Aloy ni siquiera se había molestado en cuidar la privacidad, sino que había abordado a William en el pasillo, justo cuando éste iba llegando.

─Es una suerte que sea domingo ─opinó George al entrar al despacho privado de Sir William, el lugar en el que éste se había refugiado tras el enfrentamiento con su tía. Él, por su parte, continuaba sintiéndose terriblemente incómodo por haber presenciado, involuntariamente, la discusión que tuviera lugar entre los dos miembros de mayor rango en la familia Ardley momentos antes.

William permaneció callado; aunque George no dudó que hubiera escuchado sus palabras. Sin embargo, decidió dejarlo estar por unos minutos, no sería fácil para él recobrar la serenidad después de haber recibido el ultimátum de Aloy.

El silencio imperó por interminables momentos entre los dos hombres; puesto que el asunto que había llevado a Aloy hasta ahí no era cosa de poca importancia. La ciudad había despertado con la noticia de la recién descubierta identidad del hombre que gobernaba las familias Ardley y, tras ver al mismísimo señor Milestone, uno de los banqueros más respetados en la ciudad, presentarse de improviso esa mañana con el pretexto de discutir las posibilidades de una inversión en la Sociedad Naviera del Atlántico, George no dudaba que pronto aparecería una avalancha de curiosos de alto rango y noble linaje, incluídos miembros de la misma familia Ardley, esperando a echar un vistazo más concienzudo al heredero.

Y eso que era domingo.

Sin embargo, el disgusto de la anciana tía no se debía precisamente a la situación propiciada por Sir William al presentarse sin previo aviso en la cena de gala donde pretendía realizar el anuncio del compromiso entre Candice y Neil; sino a las palabras del propio heredero de los Leegan, mismas que, desafortunadamente, habían sido escuchadas por significativos personajes de la familia. A decir verdad, George también encontraba tal situación en extremo preocupante ya que, lo dicho por Neil, además de poner en riesgo la reputación de William y Candice, los había colocado en una posición difícil de resolver, incluso para alguien con la experiencia y prestigio social de Aloy, quien había arribado a temprana hora de la mañana instalada en uno de sus peculiares arrebatos de ira.

Pocas cosas hacían perder el estilo a la tía Aloy; pero, en esta particular ocasión, tal parecía que, además de consigo misma, la anciana estaba furiosa con el clan Ardley en pleno: desde Neil debido a su estupidez; siguiendo con el resto de los Leegan por haberla convencido de proseguir tan descabellado plan, y acabando con el mismo William, a quien estaba dirigida la mayor parte de su ira, debido a la absurda impetuosidad que éste mostrara la noche anterior, la cual, ella se encargó de hacerle notar, aparecía totalmente fuera de lugar en alguien de su posición y madurez.

Un sorprendido George advirtió que, por una sola ocasión, Aloy ni siquiera se molestó en culpar a Candice por el embrollo y, por el contrario, apareció en las empresas Ardley para advertir a William sobre las posibles consecuencias de su insensatez, exigiéndole enérgicamente solucionar las cosas de la mejor manera posible. Sobraba decir que la solución propuesta por Aloy no se le hubiera ocurrido a George ni en un millón de años, y tampoco a William, cuyo rostro, usualmente tranquilo, se había ido transformando en una máscara de perplejidad y, posteriormente, de ira, conforme escuchaba a la anciana exponer sus peticiones.

George recordó la noche pasada; el instante en que, al entrar al salón principal, apenas unos pasos atrás de William, pudo escuchar que Neil le acusaba en alta voz de ser el hombre que vivía con Candice. En aquel momento George no comprendió los alcances que podría tener una afirmación así, toda vez que William no sólo no había desmentido lo dicho por Neil, sino que lo había confirmado; sin embargo, pronto descubrió que las palabras se habían esparcido entre los invitados a la recepción, desvirtuándose conforme pasaban de boca en boca, hasta entretejer una trama imposible de deshacer.

El mismo George había pasado la noche en vela, intentando convencerse que su percepción del problema era desproporcionada y que no habría ninguna complicación añadida. No obstante, el amanecer había traído consigo la luz de la comprensión y, resultaba obvio que, tanto él como Aloy, siguiendo diferentes caminos de razonamiento, habían concluído que William y Candice estaban atrapados sin remedio, y sólo un milagro podría sacarlos de ese lío.

Sin embargo, George podía asegurar que ni él, ni Aloy e incluso el propio William, poseían ningún pagaré celestial en garantía del auxilio divino esta vez. Candice, por su parte, ni siquiera se había percatado de nada y se encontraba felizmente ignorante del drástico cambio de rumbo en su destino: gracias al rápido actuar de William, la joven descansaba a salvo en Lakewood; por el momento.

Verdaderamente era una suerte que fuera domingo.

─¿Qué voy a hacer George? ─preguntó William, más para sí mismo que otra cosa, hablando por vez primera desde la partida de Aloy. La impotencia, más que ninguna otra emoción, se evidenciaba en su voz.

─No lo sé, Sir William, de verdad que no lo sé ─dijo George, sonando todo lo preocupado que se sentía. Luego, lo pensó un poco y agregó:─La señora Aloy tiene razón esta vez, y, además, está el asunto de la adopción: si ella y, despues de ella, el resto de la familia, se llegara a enterar de las cláusulas estarás perdido. Te aseguro que madame Aloy exigirá tu cabeza, sin importarle cuán razonables suenen tus explicaciones. Y ni hablar de las consecuencias negativas que ello acarrerará para la señorita Candis.

─Candy ha sido parte de la familia el tiempo suficiente ─repuso William con sequedad─. ¡Es ridículo que alguien a estas alturas no la identifique como una Ardley y la respete como tal!.

Aunque William sin duda se refería a los propios miembros de la familia, George se abstuvo sabiamente de recordarle que Candis rara vez utilizaba el apellido Ardley y, también, evitó mencionarle a por lo menos tres personas que estarían encantadas de desafiar su autoridad contribuyendo a los rumores para desprestigiar a Candis; eso sin contar a los chismosos especializados de la sociedad y las publicaciones poco serias, que podían convertir el asunto en una tumba donde quedaría sepultado el buen nombre del recién revelado líder moral de los Ardley.

─Ese no es el punto, Sir William. La señora Aloy ha identificado perfectamente la raíz del problema: la cuestión importante, y que urge resolver ahora, es la posición de la señorita Candis ante la familia y también tu propia reputación como cabeza moral de los Ardley. Y, dado que estoy seguro es imposible, dadas las circunstancias, hacerle saber a la señorita Candis los pormenores respecto a su relación con los Ardley...

─¡Maldita sea! ─exclamó William, interrumpiendo a George. Su control estalló y asestó un feroz puñetazo al escritorio. Algunos papeles volaron y el tintero salió despedido en dirección al abullonado tapete persa que decoraba el rincón del oporto, como le llamaba George a la mesita flanqueada con un sillón, donde estaba omnipresente la licorera.

George dió un ligero respingo ante la exaltada reacción de su jefe, y no pudo evitar observarle con curiosidad. William estaba furioso, de ello no había duda; sin embargo, George no creía que la única razón fuera la diatriba de Aloy. De hecho, la molestia de William había comenzado desde mucho antes: justo el día en que Candice cayera ingenuamente en un engaño de Neil. Él no conocía todos los detalles del suceso; pero no recordaba otra ocasión en que William hubiera estado así de enfadado, incluida la presente.

De hecho, George percibía con sorpresa que William, tranquilo por naturaleza, ahora encontraba tremendamente difícil controlar sus explosiones de ira; mismas que ocurrían a la menor provocación y por razones totalmente fuera de lugar. Cierto que era escocés, y éstos eran famosos por su carácter arrebatado; pero jamás hubiera creído que tendría ocasión de comprobar cuán arraigados estaban aún esos rasgos en él. Era un verdadero alivio que el joven hubiera logrado conservar la calma durante la discusión con Aloy; sólo Dios sabía lo qué podría haber ocurrido, puesto que la anciana tampoco estaba en su mejor forma ese día.

George reflexionó por un momento. En realidad, no podía imaginar nada que tuviera la capacidad para afectar a William tanto como lo hacía cualquier cosa relacionada con Candis; así que, indudablemente, la explicación debía venir de ahí. Por primera vez en todos esos años desde que llevara a Candis a Lakewood se descubrió analizando, a la luz de las recientes palabras de Aloy, el verdadero motivo para que William fuera tan cercano a la joven enfermera.

La relación entre Candis y William le había sorprendido desde el principio por la increíble afinidad surgida entre ambos; sin embargo, siempre creyó que no era motivo de preocupación, puesto que tal afinidad se había transformado en una hermosa amistad y Candis representaba para William un refugio a la ajetreada y solitaria vida a que su complicada posición le obligaba.

Aunado a lo anterior estaba el hecho de que la generosidad y bondad de Candis habían salvado la vida de William. Si a George le hubieran preguntado lo que opinaba respecto al ultimátum de Aloy, éste habría dado su consentimiento sin pensárselo dos veces. Sin embargo, William parecía tener una opinión totalmente diferente a la de ellos, y todavía faltaba por conocer lo que dijera Candis al respecto, cuando William se viera obligado a ponerla al tanto de la situación.

Observó a William dar zancadas por la habitación, moviéndose cual felino en cautiverio, perdida toda pose y abandonado todo fingimiento. El hombre estaba al borde de un colapso y no era para menos. A él mismo le costaba creer que Aloy hubiera dicho todas esas cosas ¡Dios bendito! La vieja había tenido la perspicacia suficiente para descubrir lo que él mismo ya comenzaba a deducir cuando William regresó a la mansión tras recobrar la memoria ¡Y había tenido la osadía de confrontar a su sobrino con ello!

─Debe haber alguna manera de solucionarlo sin recurrir a las medidas extremas que sugiere la tía Aloy ─dijo William, un poco más sereno. George se percató que William aún no había hecho el intento de negar las palabras de la señora Aloy; a decir verdad, desde la noche anterior, cuando el joven abandonó la mansión Ardley para asistir a la recepción de los Leegan, parecía resignado a lo que fuera que hubiese de suceder.

Eso le daba mucho en qué pensar. Quizá no todo estuviera perdido; ya que William siempre conseguía ser creativo cuando se trataba de proteger a Candis. George se decidió y, tratando de resolver el rompecabezas que aún tenía en la mente, atacó a William por el único flanco débil que le conocía hasta el momento:

─Desafortunadamente los Leegan han hecho lo suyo, Sir William y, si se proponen causar problemas, lo conseguirán. Debes reconocer que han sido condenadamente eficientes amargándole la vida a la señorita Candis. Ninguna explicación será lo suficientemente creíble para detenerlos. Pienso que deberías considerar seriamente la idea de madame Aloy.

─De ninguna manera aceptaré sacrificar a Candy para salvarme ¿Quién te crees que soy? ─respondió William con incredulidad y rabia mal disimulada. El término con el que Sir William calificó la solución propuesta por Aloy llamó la atención de George, quien jamás se imaginó que éste podría considerarlo de esa forma.

─¿Sa-crificarla..? ─preguntó George, sinceramente intrigado. Para su sorpresa, William evadió su mirada y enrojeció levemente; aunque no emitió ninguna respuesta. Su furia aún era evidente, pero George se percató de que otra emoción comenzaba a ganar la batalla en su interior; y, que tal emoción, sorprendentemente, era la impotencia.

─¿De qué otra manera podría llamarlo? ─inquirió con evidente desconsuelo.

─Dudo mucho que ella lo tome así, tratándose de ti, Sir William ─opinó George con sinceridad.

─¡Ese es el problema! ─protestó William con un dejo de desesperación─. Si Candy llega a enterarse de esto, se verá obligada a acceder a los deseos de tía Aloy tan sólo para...

─¿Protegerte? ─aventuró George, empezando a comprender el dilema de William.

─Le prometí a Candy que nunca más tendría que temer una imposición de parte de nuestra familia. Y estoy dispuesto a cumplir esa promesa, sin importar lo que cueste ─dijo William con profundo pesar─. No puedo abusar así de su lealtad y su buen corazón.

─Con todo respeto, Sir William; pienso que la señorita Candis te aprecia demasiado para considerar que exista en todo esto un abuso o una imposición. Además: ¿No piensas que, tal vez, dentro de ese buen corazón de la señorita Candis, podría haber sitio para algo más fuerte y mucho más correcto que la lealtad? Hay destinos peores; si me permites decirlo.

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho. George rezó porque William no se enfureciera ante la idea; pero lo cierto era que, desde que Aloy lo había mencionado, su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor del mismo tema... encontrándolo cada vez más aceptable y, hasta podría decir que ideal.

─George...─la voz de William contenía el patentado tono de advertencia con que rara vez se dirigía a él; ese que le recordaba cuál era su lugar. Sin embargo, George se dijo que, bien valía la pena arriesgarse un poco más, si con eso conseguía hacer reaccionar a William. Algo le decía que, ésta vez, había en juego algo más que un traspié ante la opinión pública y que el futuro de los Ardley en pleno dependía del cómo Sir William resolviera la situación. Peor aún: la felicidad de William aparecía como la pieza más amenazada en la singular partida.

─Dijiste alguna vez que la señorita Candis es fuerte en verdad y yo creo que una experiencia como esta no puede quebrarla y mucho menos derrotarla...─la sorpresa de William al escuchar las palabras fue evidente en su expresión; no hacía mucho tiempo desde que las pronunciara ante George por primera vez; sin embargo, todo indicaba que, en ese preciso momento, no le resultaban muy alentadoras.

─George...─ésta vez, el tono fue decididamente de súplica. La voz de William estaba comenzando a tener un timbre decididamente desconsolado.

─...y dudo mucho que ella admita que la dejes fuera de ésto; sobre todo porque...─continuó diciendo George, pero fue bruscamente cortado por las palabras de William; quien dejó escapar, cáusticamente, una frase que le aclaró por completo al hombre mayor cuál era el verdadero problema:

─¡Candy está enamorada de Grandchester!


End file.
